Welcome to Burlesque Kaname Kuran x oc & Zero Kiryuu x oc lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: Vampire knight lemon with Zero and Kaname I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. Took me forever to get this done. Hope you like this lemon I made after seeing the movie Burlesque.


Welcome to Burlesque  
A Kaname & Zero lemon.

_Cath pov_  
_' Cath, Darkana be ready in 20 minutes.' Sean said pushing the girls towards the costumes.  
You gave your friend an encouraging smile before getting ready for the show.  
Brushing your long brown hair and putting it up, you gave a quick glance in the mirror seeing Darkana struggle with her black locks.  
' here, let me help!' you offered grabbing the brush out of your friends hand and starting to brush it, quickly untangling the black mess.  
' Thanks, Cath ,you're a peach! I hate doing my hair like this.' Your friend said making a face towards the mirror putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
You giggled, walking back to your own mirror to put on your make up.  
_

_Darkana and you where working at Burlesque as an act for a long time now, hoping to break through or find a men, whichever came's first . With your dancing and her singing skills, you where a famous duo.  
Also known as the vamp duo, because both of you where vampires.  
You know your parents wouldn't be thrilled seeing you dance in this club, but you didn't care. You loved Burlesque and you knew Darkana shared your opinion.  
_

_Darkana pov__  
You looked in the mirror seeing your friend putting her (fake) eyelashes on in utter concentration .  
You giggled and continued with your own lashes, you didn't want to be late.  
' Maybe he's coming again Cathy-Cat.' You teased putting on your lipstick.  
You saw your friend blush and you giggled.  
' I can say the same to you.' The reply came, making you stop and quirk a delicate brow.  
' He's a pure blood Cath, You know that. How can someone like me' you said making a gesture towards yourself 'have a change with someone like him.' You end waving to the curtains  
_

_Cath pov__  
' Stop talking like that.' you hissed walking towards your friend.  
' He comes here every Sunday, just to watch you.' You walked to your spot  
'So stop the bull shit, you actually have a change.' You ended getting ready.  
you could see Darkana sight before she walked towards you also getting ready.  
' So can you.' She said gleeful her usual self again.  
_

' _Go get them baby cakes.' Sean said pulling up the curtains.  
_

_Kaname pov_

_You looked around the dimmed club. It was Sunday and Takuma forced you to go to this club.  
How he got you to go was still a mystery, more of a mystery was how Takuma got the vampire hunter to join the small club of guys as well.  
Aidou was bouncing in his chair, waiting impatiently for the next act.  
You knew what came next, it was actually the only reason you put up with this .  
Slowly the curtains raised, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Zero swift his gaze towards the stage.  
You couldn't blame him, the two ladies on the stage were gorgeous, in their black laced corsets and black short shorts they looked delicious, especially the one with the black hair. Sitting back you watched the show._

_Cath pov__  
Fabulous, as always!' Sean said happily squishing your face with his hands.  
He never did that to Darkana knowing very well she would hurt him or worse bite him.  
' Darkana, help.' You mumbled wiggling your head out of his grip._

_Your friend gave a quick glare and Sean made a B-line towards the exit making the both of you laugh.  
' Ahum, ladies table six requested the two of you. ' a waitress said pointing to the table._

' _Thanks, Cheryl.' Darkana said giving you a surprised look before letting out a very un-Darkana like squeal._

_The two of you walked through the crowed receiving many compliments.  
You halted for the said table and looked at the group of young men.  
' Gentlemen's' you said giving the silver haired man your prettiest smile before shifting your turqiouse gaze to your friend, seeing her giving her own smile .  
' You requested us?' Darkana said her purple orbs resting on the pureblood in front of her._

_He gave her a small smile before opening his mouth only to be interrupted by a boy with messy blond hair.  
' I love your show!' He said getting up offering you his chair.  
You gracefully sat down, crossing your legs elegantly. The boy walked to a guy with orange hair and smacked him on the head.  
' The lady is still standing Akatsuki.' The blond boy hissed pulling the chair away and offering it to your friend with a charming smile.  
_

'_Thank you.' She said nictitating her eyelashes before moving her gaze towards the pureblood next to her.  
' How may we help you?' you asked looking through the group.  
' First let me introduce us.' Another blond man said. 'My name is Takuma Ichijo' he began_

_After the introduction Ichijo continued, 'We want to book you for a birthday party.' He said his green eyes flickering mysteriously_

' _Well actually we only …' You started but your friends shut you up with a simple glare._

'_What day did you had in mind?' she said turning her gaze towards mister Ichijo.  
You looked at your friend and softly smiled seeing her negotiate with mister Ichijo, laughing occasionally and once in a while shifting her purple gaze to the intoxicated pure blood beside her.  
You let your own eyes wander and to your surprise meet with lavender colored owns.  
Flashing a smile your quickly looked the other way "busted" you thought a small blush forming on your cheeks.  
' Okay mister Ichijo you will see us then.' Darkana finished giving one last smile before getting up.  
You quickly followed her turning around once more to meet the lavender colored eyes again._

'_Cath-cat, daydreaming isn't aloud when we're negotiating.' Darkana said sternly waving her finger in front of your face.  
'It's a good thing I was there, mister Ichijo going to give us more information tomorrow. So please pay attention.' She ended giving you a wink before dragging your home._

_The next day you indeed get the information you needed.  
And mister Ichijo insisted you called him Takuma asking the both of you to keep it a secret.  
' two different locations, isn't that strange?' You asked your friend quirking a eyebrow sipping from you blood tablet drink.  
Darkana shrugged her shoulder and finished her drink  
_

_FF _

_Lay on the bed and wait for the birthday boy. You reread your instructions.  
You where wearing a light green laced corset with black shorts and high heels, feeling a little awkward you laid down on the bed.  
You waited and waited and finally you waited some more, and before you knew it you dose of into a peaceful slumber._

_Darkana pov  
__Sit in the chair, legs crossed. You reread your instructions playing absently with the chess pieces in front of you.  
" Cath was right, this is strange. Wonder who's birthday it is" you thought crossing your legs.  
You where wearing a purple laced corset with black shorts, thigh high black/purple stockings and black high heels.  
You looked up when you heard the door creak, your eyes widen when you saw the pureblood come in.  
He didn't noticed you and began stripping his clothes, you made yourself noticed with a small cough and he stopped giving you a surprised look.  
'uhum, are you the birthday boy?' you asked your voice squeaked.  
_

_He walked towards you on bare feet, his eyes clouded with an emotion you couldn't quite place._

'_Mister Kuran.' You whispered looking up to the stoic man before you, purple meeting red and suddenly your mouth felt really dry.  
'Come here.' He whispered his eyes holding your captive as you gracefully walked towards the pureblood, hoping you didn't fall flat on your face.  
Standing in front of him he gently grabbed your chin and you inhaled sharply when you felt his lips kissed your jaw line, neck and collarbone before settling on your pulsing vein  
_

_Zero pov  
__You walked into your room cursing slightly, Takuma forced you out of your room with the promise of meeting the brown haired vamp from Burlesque.  
Normally you hate vampires, but she was different, with her porcelain skin, vibrant eyes and rosy lips he found it hard to believe she actually was a vampire.  
Laying the Bloody rose in your safe you turned around.  
You were in shock, there on your bed laid the girl you where just fantasizing about.  
Softly holding your pillow, one shoe on the ground and the other on your bed.  
She looked gorgeous in that green color, and you suddenly felt the urge to bite her.  
Make her his own as he carefully sit down on the bed and hovered over her delicate frame._

_Cath pov  
__You felt something brush against your neck and you slowly opened your eyes.  
Mumbling you turn to lay on your back only to meet a pair of red glowing eyes.  
'holy s..' you began your eyes wide when you felt your skin being pierced.  
Zero licked and kissed the puncture wounds on your neck tenderly making you arch you back.  
'Are you the Birthday boy?' You moaned pressing your body against him.  
Smirking he lifted his face from the crook of your neck 'What if I am?' he questioned.  
lifting your head you sensually licked the corner of his mouth.  
_

_You felt his chest rumble with a growl before his lips claimed yours.  
your hands roaming over his chest and neck before diving into the silver hair you've become too loved so much.  
nipping at your bottom lip he slide his hands underneath your back untying the corset.  
tugging at his shirt you ended the kiss 'I don't do this normally' you panted sliding the shirt of him.  
'Same goes for me.' Zero panted undoing you from the corset._

_Kissing you again, you slide your hands up and down his back feeling al the strong muscles in utter delight.  
unbuttoning his jeans and kicking it off he settled between you thighs pushing his erection against you.  
Moaning you pushed your hand between your bodies cupping his erection, earning yourself a low growl.  
' you got me intoxicated.' Zero breathed his head traveling towards your breast nipping and licking the exposed skin.  
Arching your back you panted Zero's name tangling your fingers into his hair tugging it slightly._

_Kaname pov  
_

' _Actually I am.' you answered Darkana's question after the kiss.  
'And I think it's time I finally unpack my present' you continued with a smirk.  
With one experienced move you untied the corset letting it fall on the ground, your eyes never left hers when you tilted her head back exposing her neck.  
'Please do mister Kuran.' Darkana whispered licking her lips in anticipation.  
You licked her neck 'Call me Kaname.' You ordered before sinking your fangs into her porcelain skin.  
You felt her arch her body against you pressing her bare chest against yours.  
Smirking you claimed her lips in a passionate kiss mixing your saliva's with her blood, slowly guiding her to the velvet futon.  
'I want this off.' She growled tugging at your pants pushing the fabric down your waist.  
Pushing her she fell on the futon giggling watching you with big purple orbs.  
'what are you going to do with me Birthday boy?' she asked seductively pouting her lips innocently before flashing you a knowing smile.  
You smirked in reply and kicking your pants to the side_

_'Well first I'll undo you of this.' You said hooking your index fingers on each side of her black shorts and panties and yanking them off in one smooth move.  
' And then I'm going to do this.' You whispered kissing her lips first before trailing a path of licks and kisses down her cleavage.  
You took great care of her aroused nipples licking and pinching teasing them as much as possible earning yourself small moans.  
__'Kaname.' __She moaned arching her back pressing her breast into your face.  
kissing the middle of her cleavage one more time you traveled down,  
your slim fingers found her sex first, carefully slipping a finger through her velvet folds making her squirm and moan tugging at your hair impatiently.  
' You're so wet' you whispered blowing cold air against her folds before flicking your tongue through them.  
'Please Kaname.' She panted and you saw the urge in her clouded eyes as you quickly kicked of your boxers and position yourself between her delicate legs._

_Darkana pov  
__  
You felt his tip rub against you and you willingly raised your hips.  
He slide into you with one smooth experienced move, making you throw your head back arching once again your back in utter delight.  
' Your mine!' he growled pushing and pulling out of you.  
Panting you opened your eyes to met his. 'And you're mine!' you hissed as he hit your sweet spot.  
Tangling your hands in his hair pulled your face into his neck kissing it lovingly before piercing the skin drawing his blood.  
You heard him growl as you drank his blood, pushing and pulling his member in and out of you in a steady pace.  
His labored pants made you notice how close he was and you wrapped your legs around his waist for more gratification, urging him to go faster.  
'Darkana I'm going..' He began his movements irregular and quick slamming against your sweet spot again.  
You kissed him passionate hitting your own climax right after his.  
_

_Cath pov__  
_

_Zero hovered over you, trapping you between the bed and his body kissing you passionate.  
You somehow got his pants and your shorts of in the middle of the make out session.  
' Zero' you panted as you turned the two of you, so you where on top 'I want you, NOW.' You ended undoing yourself and him of your undergarment in one slick move._

He grabbed your hips smirking 'That's my girl' he growled before filling you up.  
Moving up and down you threw back your head supporting yourself on his chest.  
'You're mine!' He growled slamming into you making you moan loudly opening your clouded eyes lazily 'yours' you whispered in between pants bending forwards to kiss his lips  
Riding him you felt something build up in your lower stomach and you quicken the pace.  
'Come for me.' He mouthed holding your hips meeting your every move.  
Dragging your nails over his chest you felt yourself clamp around his member as you sky rocked yourself to cloud nine in a heavenly orgasm.

_Zero pov  
__  
Feeling her walls tighten around you, you growled releasing your own orgasm closing your eyes in utter bliss.  
Panting heavily she bend over you nestling her face in the crook of your neck kissing it tenderly.  
You smiled caress her back with your fingertips._

_  
_

'_Best birthday present ever.' Both the vampire males said pulling the sheets over their lovers.  
And somewhere Ichijo Takuma had Aidou restrained, preventing him from ruining his perfect birthday present._


End file.
